Silver
by lvi Malfoy
Summary: Tudo que Harry queria era entender as razões por trás da decisão de Malfoy. O que ele recebeu em troca foi muito mais do que ele pediu ou até mesmo sonhou.
1. Mudanças Inesperadas

**Título:** Silver  
**Autora:** Ivi Malfoy  
**Ship:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Avisos:** Esta história terá conteúdo homossexual. Se isso lhe ofende, seja uma fofura para a tia Ivi aqui e aperte o botãozinho para voltar. Obrigado! Ah sim, Draco, Harry e toda essa turma, obviamente, não me pertencem e sim à J.K. Rowling.  
**Sumário:** Tudo que Harry queria era entender as razões por trás da decisão de Malfoy. O que ele recebeu em troca foi muito mais do que ele pediu ou até mesmo sonhou.  
**Notas:** Fic inacabada. Provavelmente por um bom tempo. Leia apenas se tiver uma grande paciência ou espere eu acabar de escrevê-la. Poeminha ridículo no começo é de autoria minha.

**Silver**

CAPÍTULO 1: Mudanças Inesperadas.

Quando meu mundo mudou Você veio e ficou 

_Me atormentou, me transformou_

_E quando chegou sua vez_

_Nada consegui a ti dizer, apenas perceber_

_Que uma luz em minha vida entrou_

_E em casa se fez_

O Sexto Ano começou calmamente para Harry Potter, por incrível que pareça. A comunidade bruxa, finalmente consciente da presença de Voldemort, não mais duvidava de sua palavra. Enquanto Sirius não fora ainda inocentado na questão da morte de seus pais, seu nome não mais causava temor ou aflição nas pessoas; rumores sobre sua ajuda contra o ataque dos Comensais da Morte chegaram aos ouvidos de todos e tudo agora pairava incerto no ar.

Harry prometera a si mesmo não confiar em nada à sua volta, em nada que não fosse provado ser verdadeiro. Hermione e Rony procuravam insistentemente animá-lo e aliviar o ar infeliz que o revolvia ultimamente sem nenhum sucesso. Harry ainda se culpava pela morte de Sirius e nada que ele fizesse mudaria esse fato.

Era o primeiro final de semana do novo ano escolar e os três amigos se encontravam no Salão Comunal se preparando para o café-da-manhã quando a Professora McGonagall adentrou pelo buraco na parede. Assim que ela os avistou, ela os chamou.

"Professor Dumbledore gostaria de vê-los antes do café-da-manhã, crianças," ela avisou. "A nova senha é 'Gotinhas de Limão' e ele os espera agora."

O encontro com Professor Dumbledore não era de todo inesperado. Virara quase um costume anual Harry ir à sala do Diretor e o garoto estranhou apenas o pedido pela presença de Rony e Hermione.

A caminhada até o gárgula foi tranqüila e silenciosa. Rony devia estar com sono e Hermione desaprovando da perda de tempo precioso que ela poderia estar utilizando lendo algum livro. Harry só não sentia mais vontade de falar sem que falassem com ele.

"Vocês acham que isso tem haver com Você Sabe Quem?" murmurou Hermione. "Não acho certo Dumbledore querer nos envolver nesse assunto tão cedo. Nós ainda temos as provas do Sétimo Ano. Sem falar na quantidade de estudo que teremos que fazer esse Ano."

Harry acreditava que Hermione desaprovaria de qualquer coisa que a distraísse de um período livre para estudo.

Ele deu de ombros e anunciou a senha para o guardião da sala do Diretor.

Chegando ao topo das escadas, era possível escutar vozes através da porta mas não o suficiente para discernir sobre o que se falava.

Rony bateu na porta e tal foi a surpresa do ruivo quando Severo Snape a abriu com uma carranca que ele deu um passo para trás.

"Harry, Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger. Entrem, por favor," convidou a voz de Dumbledore.

Logo ele entrou, Harry percebeu que havia mais ocupantes do que ele esperara. Gregório Goyle e Vincente Crabbe encontravam-se de pé ao lado de uma das cadeiras à frente da mesa de Dumbledore e suas feições nada denunciavam sobre a situação.

"Professores," Harry acenou com a cabeça.

Dumbledore sorriu em reposta e indicou as cadeiras à sua frente. "Sentem-se, vamos."

"Professor, eu–" Hermione começou a falar, avançando em direção aos assentos, apenas para parar em um suspiro de surpresa.

"O que," Rony vociferou numa voz probemente controlada, "ele está fazendo aqui? Professor," adicionou ele com mais respeito.

"Chá?" ofereceu o Diretor. "Sentem-se crianças, por favor."

Harry moveu-se em direção ao único lugar vago e finalmente viu sobre o que era aquele alvoroço todo.

Malfoy.

O loiro estava sentando com uma careta distorcendo seu rosto fino e de braços cruzados, Crabbe e Goyle postados ao seu lado esquerdo e seus olhos fitavam a mesa do Diretor sem interesse aparente.

Snape aproximou-se. "Dumbledore, eu não vejo por que chamar Potter e seus amigos aqui. Nada disso tem haver com eles." O Mestre de Poções postara-se entre Harry e Malfoy, o que fora uma boa coisa, pois, desde a confirmação de Lúcio Malfoy como um Comensal, Harry sentia-se meio descontrolado perto do Sonserino. Ele sentia vontade de pular na garganta do outro garoto e esganá-lo até que ele percebesse seu erro, sua péssima escolha.

"Severo, o que o Sr. Malfoy me propôs é tentador e certamente será aceito por mim, mas acho que seja necessário esclarecer tudo com esses três Grifinórios," Dumbledore sorriu, "antes que eu tenha que escutar as desconfianças que eu sei que Harry, Rony e Hermione terão."

A costumeira carranca voltou às feições de Snape.

"Eu tenho que pedir a aprovação do _Potter_?" exclamou Malfoy, soando incrédulo e ofendido.

O brilho de diversão dos olhos de Dumbledore se intensificou e ele negou. "Não, Sr. Malfoy. Mas eu me preocupo com o seu bem-estar, como o de qualquer outro aluno."

"Eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo," o loiro interrompeu, despachado.

Harry descordava de tal afirmação. Não que o que acontecesse com Malfoy fosse assunto dele – e realmente não era – mas de todas as vezes que os dois se confrontaram no passado, Harry sempre saíra vencedor.

"Não disse que não, Sr. Malfoy." Dumbledore suspirou e Harry desejou poder socar a cara pontuda do Sonserino. "Mas acho que seria mais fácil para os outros alunos confiarem em vocês se Harry Potter confiasse em vocês."

Harry Potter. É claro. Harry não estava ali por ser Harry, Grifinório, rival do Sonserino. Harry estava ali porque era Harry Potter, o Menino Que Sobreviveu.

Ele se sentiu mal de repente.

O rosto pálido rosnando uma retórica era aliviante para Harry. Pelo menos uma coisa nunca mudaria.

"Malfoy." Snape pousou uma mão no ombro do loiro. O Sonserino acalmou-se com certa dificuldade, porém, Harry não podia deixar de admirar a rapidez com que ele o fez.

Rony resmungou algo parecido com, "o domador e o furão," mas poderia muito bem ser "o criador e o bastão." Era difícil escutar o ruivo com Hermione bloqueando o caminho.

"O que você quer da gente, Professor?" a garota inquiriu cordialmente.

Dumbledore a olhou com aprovação. "O Sr. Malfoy procurou Severo esta manhã com uma proposta e meu caro amigo achou que eu deveria ouvi-la. Após ponderar sobre o assunto, resolvi que vocês deveriam ser incluídos nessa conversa, devido à sua rivalidade e o ponto em questão."

"Por Merlin," Malfoy explodiu. "O que essa criatura quer dizer com tanto rodeio é que eu mudei de lado."

E isso atraiu todos os olhos da sala para ele.

"Como assim?" Hermione perguntou devagar.

"Eu mudei de lado, Granger. É tão difícil de entender essa frase?" escarneceu Malfoy.

Rony roncou. "Por quê?" perguntou ele, descrente.

"Não é da sua conta," o loiro retorquiu.

Harry revirou os olhos. Típico.

"Como nós podemos saber que você não vai nos enganar?" Hermione não se dava por vencida.

Verdade seja dita, por mais que Malfoy fosse um nojento preconceituoso, ele era poderoso e influente e seria um grande aliado. E naquele momento a coisa que Harry mais queria na vida era vingar seus pais e Sirius e todos aqueles que sofreram nas mãos de Voldemort.

"Vocês não sabem," Malfoy deu de ombros.

"Se você quer que nós confiemos em você–"

O loiro interrompeu Hermione. "Eu não quero," disse docemente.

"Professor." O rosto de Rony parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento de raiva. "Nós não podemos confiar numa pessoa como ele. Ele não quer dizer porque está fazendo o que ele está fazendo e ainda espera que a gente não questione essa mudança de pensamento?" argumentou o ruivo coerentemente.

"Weasley, eu não espero nada de você ou de seus amiguinhos ridículos. É uma piada achar que eu queira algo de vocês," afrontou Malfoy. "E agora que vocês foram avisados da minha decisão, acho que já posso me retirar," disse se levantando e aparentemente acordando Crabbe e Goyle de seu coma compartilhado.

O Sonserino havia mudado, Harry percebeu pela primeira vez. Não era somente os centímetros que ele crescera no verão, não. Havia um ar diferente ao seu redor, algo que gritava 'fique longe!' e isso não era normal, não para o Malfoy faminto por atenção dos Anos anteriores.

E Harry viu.

O cabelo de Malfoy crescera e tocava-lhe a nuca.

"Lúcio."

É claro que Malfoy sentiria saudade de seu pai e era incoerente achar que não, pensar que ele merecia, racionalizar a situação. Harry nunca pensara no garoto desse jeito, como outra pessoa da mesma idade e com sentimentos; de algum modo, o Sonserino afirmara-se como um inimigo e permanecera assim até o presente.

E Harry agora tinha aqueles olhos cinzas intensamente concentrados em si.

Voldemort não libertara os Comensais aprisionados em Azkaban ainda e nem parecia planejar fazê-lo tão cedo.

Uma sobrancelha arqueou em questionamento e desafio e Harry acentiu com a cabeça.

Vingança. Tudo se resumia nessa palavra, _vingança_.


	2. Aproximação

**Título:** Silver  
**Autora:** Ivi Malfoy  
**Ship:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Avisos:** Esta história terá conteúdo homossexual. Se isso lhe ofende, seja uma fofura para a tia Ivi aqui e aperte o botãozinho para voltar. Obrigado! Ah sim, Draco, Harry e toda essa turma, obviamente, não me pertencem e sim à J.K. Rowling. Poemas no começo de cada capítulo sempre serão de minha autoria.  
**Sumário:** Tudo que Harry queria era entender as razões por trás da decisão de Malfoy. O que ele recebeu em troca foi muito mais do que ele pediu ou até mesmo sonhou.  
**Notas:** Gente, mil perdões por não ter atualizado isso aqui antes. Escola, como sempre, infernizando minha vida e me impossibilitando de escrever quando quero, vocês sabem como é. No entanto, não vou prometer que o terceiro capítulo estará em suas mãos tão cedo. Estou fazendo todo o possível para terminá-lo o mais rápido que posso, eu juro!

**Silver**

CAPÍTULO 2: Aproximação.

_Tudo que você fala é uma ordem_

_Tudo que você faz é um mistério _

_E eu me pergunto_

_O que te torna tão belo_

_E sério e etéreo e eterno_

_Que me põe a devanear_

_E a questionar?_

O poder de persuasão de Malfoy e seu controle sobre os Sonserinos eram incríveis. Após a reunião, que era como o Trio se referia ao encontro na sala do Diretor daquele dia, os alunos foram dispensados e se dirigiram para o Salão Principal, Malfoy e seus capangas na frente.

Nem bem Malfoy chegou na porta do Salão Principal, ele anunciou em alto e bom som e um pouco dramático demais, "Sonserinos, nós mudamos de lado! Seremos, de agora em diante, os Anjos da Discórdia do Lado da Luz," e se encaminhou para seu lugar no centro da mesa da Sonserina, deixando três quartos da população escolar pasmos e um quarto chocado.

Cochichos tomaram conta do lugar e mal Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram, os Grifinórios começaram a fofocar.

Era vergonhoso.

"Vocês ouviram o que o Malfoy acabou de dizer?" questionou Simas Finnigan incrédulo, sua torrada parada no meio do caminho para sua boca.

"Ele finalmente viu a razão," Dino deu de ombros, mastigando.

Nevile riu. "Ou isso, ou ele pirou de vez."

"Eu sabia que ele não era tão durão assim," suspirou Lilá.

"Era só fachada," concordou Parvati, bebericando duma xícara de chá. "Uma pessoa tão bonita assim não pode ser má."

E, com isso, todos ao redor se calaram.

"Bonito?" Rony roncou. "O _Malfoy_?"

Harry tinha que concordar com o Rony. Talvez Malfoy não fosse tão feio quanto Justino Flinch-Fletchley ou Terry Boot, mas certamente não era bonito. Seu queixo era muito pontudo, sua pele sempre pálida e seu cabelo muito claro. Não era bonito, definitivamente.

"Você não entenderia." Parvati revirou os olhos. "Não existe uma garota que não ache Malfoy pelo menos bonitinho."

A cara de Rony foi a melhor, Harry tinha que admitir. Parecia que ele ia extrair o estômago pela boca.

"Hermione não acha," afirmou convicto o ruivo. "Nem minha irmã."

Parvati e Lilá trocaram olhares, enquanto as bochechas de Hermione ficavam rosadas e Gina desviava seu olhar.

Harry piscou em surpresa. "Gina?" Ele olhou para a outra garota. "Hermione?"

Gina deu de ombros. "Se ele não fosse tão arrogante, ele seria perfeito."

"Gina!" exclamou Rony escandalizado. "Hermione," ele virou-se para a garota com tom fervoroso, "você também não caiu pelos charmes desse loiro de farmácia, não, né? Hermione?" ele chamou quando a morena não respondeu.

"Bem," ela começou delicadamente e todos aqueles em volta pareciam focados nela, "ele é um dos melhores alunos do nosso ano. Sem falar que ele é ótimo em Poções e Aritmancia," terminou num muxoxo.

Só Hermione mesma basearia beleza em performance acadêmica, pensou Harry, revirando os olhos.

Rony parecia atingido mortalmente e todos os meninos riam de sua expressão.

Parvati e Lilá deram um gritinho de vitória.

"Viram? Malfoy pode ser insuportável, mas ele é bonito," afirmou Lilá, passando geléia numa torrada e dando furtivas olhadelas na direção do Sonserino em questão.

Já Parvati fitava o garoto sem disfarçar. "Sem falar que ele é um ótimo voador. Nada contra você, Harry," ela acrescentou rapidamente, "mas – você entende, né?" A garota sorriu simpática.

Harry não entendia e nem gostava quando as pessoas davam sorrisos falsos, mas ele mesmo não podia dizer que aquilo era mentira. Malfoy era o único capaz de acompanhá-lo no campo de Quadribol e ele voava como se tivesse nascido para comandar o céu e nada se poria como obstáculo.

Olhando para o Sonserino tomando café placidamente, Harry não podia deixar de lembrar todos os cinco anos de brigas e discussões e xingamentos. Se Malfoy mudara de lado realmente, será que as coisas entre eles mudariam também? Será que eles deixariam de ser inimigos e passariam a ser aliados, companheiros – amigos até?

Será que era isso que Harry queria?

Aparentemente a vontade dele não importava.

Com o café-da-manhã comido e devidamente acordado, Malfoy voltara ao seu humor costumeiro. Quer dizer, ao seu mau humor sádico costumeiro. Ele estava rodeado por seus comparsas Sonserinos e queriam passar pela porta ao mesmo tempo que os Grifinórios.

"O que vocês estão olhando, Grifiporcos?"

"Eu pensei que você estivesse do nosso lado, Malfoy," acusou Rony.

Malfoy deu uma risadinha de escárnio. "Do seu lado? Você quer dizer do seu nível, certo? Não, eu ainda não desci tanto assim, não."

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e conteve Rony com um toque no braço.

"Olhem só, a Sangue Ruim puxa a coleira do Extintor e ele obedece prontamente," zombou.

Pansy Parkinson riu divertida. "O amor deles não é simplesmente... nauseante?"

Todos os Sonserinos riram quando Rony corou vermelho. Quando os olhos de Harry encontraram com os de Malfoy, o moreno ficou confuso. Eram olhos brilhantes, divertidos, que não deveriam rir à custa dos outros.

Os Grifinórios já estavam no começo da escada para fora do castelo e os Sonserinos desciam em direção às masmorras quando Harry chamou Malfoy em particular.

O tempo congelou e as pessoas encaravam Harry como se ele fosse louco.

Nada novo para ele.

A cabeça loira de Malfoy que até então estava escoltada por Crabbe e Goyle serpenteou à frente do grupo e posicionou-se inclinada.

"Se você quer duelar, Potter, só na segunda. Hoje é sábado e eu estou afim de descansar."

Hermione bufou. Provavelmente desaprovando da falta das palavras 'dever de casa'. Talvez também da possibilidade de uma luta.

"Não é nada disso. Só quero falar com você."

"Estamos falando," informou Malfoy atenciosamente.

Harry insistiu. "A sós."

Houve um alvoroço controlado atrás do moreno e Harry podia ler desconfiança no rosto de cada Sonserino.

Também era possível ler a mensagem clara que se expressava em suas feições: 'Homicídio, doce homicídio. De preferência, bem sangüinário.'

Malfoy deu um passo adiante e comunicou:

"Vão sem mim. Depois falo com vocês."

Harry piscou, entendendo apenas um segundo depois que o loiro concordara e se encaminhava em sua direção.

"Er," Harry inquietou-se.

"Anda," ordenou ele, passando por Harry sem nem olhar para confirmar se o Grifinório o seguia.

Harry conseguia ver pelo canto dos olhos os Sonserinos descendo o corredor para as masmorras resmungando entre si e Rony e Hermione o encarando confusos enquanto os outros Grifinórios já saíam do castelo pela escada principal.

"Falo com vocês depois," Harry citou Malfoy e correu para alcançar o loiro que virara e entrara no corredor da sala de História da Magia.

O Sonserino tinha sacado sua varinha e murmurava um feitiço quando Harry chegou ao final do corredor. Ele parecia ter prática em invadir salas trancadas e isso era realmente uma novidade para Harry. Apesar de tudo que ele havia feito no passado e as regras que ele tinha quebrado, arrombar uma sala de aula nunca havia passado perto de sua Lista de Coisas A Fazer.

"O que você quer, ó Grande Menino Que Sobreviveu?" Malfoy arrastou suas palavras, assim que a porta da sala fechou.

"Eu só quero saber o porquê," respondeu Harry.

O loiro pausou. "Achei que você soubesse," disse, sentando na mesa do Professor Binns.

Sua expressão nada revelava, apenas inquiria.

"Lúcio." Harry suspirou. "Eu sei. Tipo, eu sei que é por causa dele, mas – por quê?"

Malfoy riu sem vontade. "E você acha que eu vou te dizer."

Óbvio que o Sonserino não concordaria com Harry e nem o moreno esperava que fosse assim. Mas se havia uma coisa que Malfoy tinha que Harry poderia explorar era sua curiosidade.

"Se você me contar o que eu quero saber, eu conto qualquer coisa que você queira saber."

Tinha a possibilidade do loiro perguntar sobre coisas que Harry preferiria deixar guardadas, mas essa mudança drástica de pensamento exigia uma explicação. E enquanto o moreno não sabia se ia compartilhar seu conhecimento com seus amigos tão cedo, ele pelo menos poderia trabalhar os Grifinórios a acreditarem nos Sonserinos.

Malfoy ponderou sobre a proposta. Seu rosto se libertou de qualquer expressão e seus olhos moviam de um lado para outro. Era diferente, incomum –

Interessante.

"Não."

"Quê?" bradou Harry.

"Não," deu de ombros o Sonserino. "Não vale a pena. Você poderia perguntar o que quisesse e eu teria de responder. A verdade ou a mentira, não importa. Eu não quero."

"Eu só quero saber por quê. Você pode perguntar qualquer coisa. Primeiro. Uma pergunta só." E até nos seus próprios ouvidos, Harry percebia o tom desesperado.

Ele só queria entender como Malfoy podia sacrificar seu orgulho somente por causa de seu pai.

"Como foi que Sirius Black morreu?" atirou o loiro maliciosamente.

E era bem a cara do Sonserino tocar num tópico que ele sabia que Harry não gostaria de falar.

Harry respirou fundo. "Isso foi baixo, Malfoy, até mesmo para você."

O loiro sorriu sardonicamente. "Você não me conhece, Potter. Como pode dizer isso?"

"Malfoy, eu fiquei na mira das suas gozações durante anos. Acho impossível não te conhecer desse modo."

Malfoy virou o rosto para porta e depois voltou seus olhos para Harry. Definitivamente havia algo diferente nele e somente agora Harry percebia o quão perigoso o loiro podia ser. Seus olhos expressivos eram oceanos de sentimentos, emoções que o moreno nunca tinha parado para contemplar.

"Eu te odeio, Potter," anunciou, descendo da mesa e mantendo sua visão longe de Harry. "Você é pretensioso, metido e hipócrita. Você não me conhece nem nunca conheceu. Nunca se importou em fazer isso," acusou, caminhando em direção à porta. "Eu não ligo para o que você quer, acha ou pensa. Você ajudou a incriminar meu pai."

O loiro estava escapando e Harry nem pudera julgar o que fora dito por ele. Ele era uma cobra escorregadia e Harry tinha manteiga nas mãos.

"Malfoy," o moreno pediu mesmo assim, porque havia algo não dito entre eles e o Grifinório não se perdoaria se deixasse as coisas desse jeito. Era quase que uma necessidade ter o Sonserino no seu cotidiano, atormentando-o. O que Harry vira naquelas órbitas prateadas não fazia sentido; era cansaço, dor, sofrimento.

"Eu não te devo nada, Potter. Estou te dando uma chance para ficar longe de mim. Seja um menino esperto e se afaste. Não quero ter de perder meu tempo te evitando enquanto eu podia estar fazendo coisas úteis."

Harry atirou, "Úteis para quem? Seu _pai_?"

E era isso que Harry queria, uma reação. Os olhos que tanto o fascinavam ultimamente reluziram e lábios finos se contraíram numa expressão de nojo e ódio.

"Você não sabe nem o que é ter um pai," cuspiu o Sonserino, batendo a porta na sua saída enraivecida.

Era realmente incrível como certas coisas que as pessoas pensam concretas não se tornavam reais. Houve uma época em que Harry tinha certeza que aquele comentário o machucaria profundamente, mas naquele momento não. Não havia nada, simplesmente nada. Era um vazio que o deixava franzindo as sobrancelhas e fitando o lugar onde Malfoy sentara minutos atrás.

Harry não devia ter dito aquilo, isso era óbvio. Também era claro que aquilo insultara o outro garoto e, por alguma razão obscura, isso era importante para o moreno.

_Malfoy_ era importante para Harry. E, de repente, era Harry que queria a atenção do Sonserino, que queria a presença dele, que queria ouvir a voz dele. Era confuso, era irritante, era frustrante, mas era a verdade.

Harry queria entender Malfoy.


End file.
